


blue skies and sunshine

by Devourer_Of_Books



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: F/M, Gen, Tragic Romance, alternative ending, lots of un necessary angst, never after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devourer_Of_Books/pseuds/Devourer_Of_Books
Summary: Beggars can't be choosers. In which everyone was blind to what they needed and no one dared to dig a little deeper. AKA that SGE-ending-au no asked for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Beggars can't be choosers. In which everyone was blind to what they needed and no one dared to dig a little deeper. AKA that SGE-ending-au no asked for.

I. Sophie

[I wish]

[“The witch is g o n e, Sophie”]  
As the months go by, Sophie tries to convince herself she’s not a terrible person.  
[She knows that’s not accurate, but no need to lose any beauty sleep over it]  
[After all, if you say it enough, you’ll start believing it, right?]  
In the end, everyone got what they needed. They did, didn’t they?  
[Not quite, d a r l i n g]  
Sophie wakes up, gets her routine done, and heads to Agatha’s house, by the graveyard, alone, just like she always did. Only, now, Agatha opens the door without much convincing.  
Sophie knows things are not the same as they used to be, but she ignores most of the differences in order to keep her happy ending h a p p y. Like the fact that Agatha now looks just like she did that fateful night, in the circus.  
[Gorgeous, just breathtaking]  
Yet, something about her friend feels just the same as it always did. Oily hair, big brown eyes, pale skin, dressed in black rags, barefoot. Same old Agatha.   
The girl smiled at Sophie, and she put aside any thoughts that were plaguing her head.  
[“When is a monster not a monster?”]  
[“When someone l o v e s it”]

… -- . --- . -- …

They never talked about the school.  
[Not the true story, anyway]  
Any thoughts on that subject would be pushed aside and not, e v e r, voiced out loud.  
[Sophie couldn’t sleep]  
[She never told anyone, but she knew that sometimes Agatha cried in silence during the night]  
Not that it ever stopped Sophie from thinking about it.  
[“The witch is g o n e”]  
Thanks to Agatha, Sophie was just as pretty as she has always been. What Agatha didn’t need to know was that, inside, Sophie still was just as ugly as she has always been. No matter how good she pretended to be.  
[The goddamn witch of Woods Beyond]

… -- . --- . -- …

She won.  
[“The witch is g o n e”]  
[But there’s only so much pretending a girl could do before the outside revels just exactly what has been rotting inside]  
She had won, honestly.  
Tedros would live to regret not loving her. She did a favor to Agatha, really. He wasn’t g o o d enough for her. For them. She made things right by having Agatha kiss her and leave Tedros there, before he could tell his princess how he felt.  
[“Oh, poor Teddy, she never knew, that must tear you apart inside]  
Sophie got her revenge in the end. She wasn’t alone. Mother must be proud.  
She got what she w a n t e d.  
[Sophie pretend that was enough]

… -- . --- . -- …

Agatha wasn’t happy. She could tell.   
That was okay. Sophie wasn’t either.  
But beggars can’t be choosers, so Sophie was willing to take what she could get. After all, that was the only happy ending left.  
Sophie waited her whole life to be kidnaped. She was a master at make-believe.  
[Or so she liked to pretend].

 

II. Hester

[I wish]

[“I’m the e v i l e s t”]  
Hester misses them. Sort of.  
More Agatha than Sophie, which makes no sense because Agatha was g o o d, but she supposed both girls crawled their way into her stone cold heart.  
[It was a new feeling and Hester wasn’t sure if she liked it]  
[Friendship was one n a s t y little thing]  
[And not in a good bad way]

… -- . --- . -- …

[“I’m the e v i l e s t”]  
[No, not really, if anything she was the m o s t c o n f u s e d]  
She was e v i l, sure, but there were the teachers.  
And then, there was also Sophie, who was 100% e v i l tied together with blond soft hair and healthy ways.   
[Just because she wasn’t around didn’t mean she didn’t exist]  
And now, there was also Aric, who was just, ugh.  
[Oh, lord, why would Tedros let that rabid dog out of its leash?]  
And even so, there was Evelyn Sader.  
[Bitch]  
Thanks to the new story on the Storian, it didn’t really matter anymore who was okay, who was a goody-two-shoes or who was Satan’s-child-on-Earth. Ever or Never. Oh, no.   
Are you a boy or a girl?  
[Holy hell, where’s Agatha when you need her?]

… -- . --- . -- …

These people don’t understand.  
E v i l, they say.  
Haha, as if.   
“This is not e v i l”, she wants to scream. “This is just meanless destruction”.

… -- . --- . -- …

Hester hates boys.  
[Aric and Tedros mostly, but boys in general]

… -- . --- . -- …

She was free from Sophie, at last.  
[Isn’t this what you wanted?]  
However, g o n e was Sophie.  
Agatha, with the rest of the world as she knew it, were also distant memories by now.  
[She didn’t like them]  
[Yet, somehow she did]

 

III. Stefan

[I wish]

[I have a very g o o d daughter]  
Stefan tried to believe he had been a good father for Sophie. Because he did try.  
[He truly, truly did]  
But the relief that came with her disappearance was there, even if he hid it very, very well.   
[There also was the disappointment of her coming back home]  
[But that’s a completely different s t o r y]  
Don’t get him wrong. He loved Sophie. His daughter was one of his treasures. But, must she be so much like Vanessa?

… -- . --- . -- …

[Maybe if he had digged a little deeper, Stefan might have known he actually had a daughter who was 100% g o o d, tied together with grumpiness and sarcastic comments]  
[I have a very g o o d daughter]  
He just happened to have an e v i l one too.  
He blamed Vanessa. Not Sophie. Never Sophie. He also blamed himself.  
[Part of him blamed Callis too, but he supposed the woman had enough to worry about already]  
This story about Sophie going to the school of good…  
Stefan wanted to believe it.   
He truly did.  
But he took one look at Agatha’s face and he knew that this child, whom looked like it could kill someone, wouldn’t hurt a fly. Agatha was a fairytale p r i n c e s s. Sophie wasn’t. Callis’ daughter looked at him in the eyes, ones that were so, so brown, so clever and deep, he just wanted to adopt her.  
She said nothing. Stefan didn’t either.  
[Agatha was indeed a very clever girl] 

… -- . --- . -- …

[Daughter]  
As Sophie usually reacted with spite to him, he doesn’t really count her as one, most of the time.  
However, no matter how much of Vanessa’s soul has plagued into Sophie’s, she was still his daughter in all things that mattered.  
[He never told anyone, but deep down he had another one, a very g o o d one] 

 

IV. Tedros

[I wish]

[To f o r g e t]  
After his father’s tragic death, Tedros promised to himself he would never drink.  
[Yet, here they are, the p r i n c e and the last bottle of wine]  
[So much for promises]  
[“Mother would be proud” he says bitterly, the alcohol burning his young throat]  
Has he mentioned he hates wine? It tastes horrible.   
He should have trusted Agatha.  
[“Most princes just can’t deal with strong women, you know”]  
[Oh, Agatha, please come back, please, be here]  
[“That’s why I like her so much”]  
Well if he can’t have her, he might as well f o r g e t all about her.

… -- . --- . -- …

It’s silly, but he keeps drinking, because sometimes he can hear her voice.  
[She’s saying he’s an idiot in a very creative, Agatha-like way, very fast and using lots of words he doesn’t understand]

… -- . --- . -- …

He did it. He f o r g o t everything.  
[Now he ran out of wine]  
[God, he hated wine]  
He forgot. His kingdom. His friends. His pride. His own name.  
But not her. Not Agatha. Never Agatha.  
[“darling, not even the darkest spell could make me f o r g e t about you”]  
I love you. I love you. I love you.  
[True love is a powerful thing]

… -- . --- . -- …

… He needed more drinks.  
[Wait, he didn’t have any wine left]

… -- . --- . -- …

Her eyes were brown. A brown so deep, so human, so warm. She has black hair. Ebony colored hair, wild and untamable just like her.  
Tedros should get a dog. One that would never leave his side. With brown eyes and black fur.  
[He was a dog person, you know]  
[Agatha was a cat person]  
Things wouldn’t have worked out for them anyway. But he would name the puppy after her. Agatha means g o o d, you see. It would have made her roll her eyes and smile.  
…Yeah. Dog. No cats. Get more wine. Great plan.

… -- . --- . -- …

[F o r g e t]  
He doesn’t even know where he is.  
[What’s his name again?]  
But he should find Agatha. She could set things right again. Make all this ache go away. Agatha is his happy ending.  
[And he still had no wine, damn it]

 

V. Hort

[I wish]

[I want for Sophie to h u r t]  
He doesn’t l o v e her. He’s a never. Nevers can’t love. It’s unnatural, simply a freak of nature.  
[“but if I could l o v e someone, I would l o v e you”]  
[he doesn’t mean it]  
[he just doesn’t]  
[he can’t mean it]  
Sophie needs to die. She messed up the balance of their universe.   
[At least she rocked his, left it in p i e c e s]  
Pain. Ache. Hurt.  
[He does]

… -- . --- . -- …

[Weird how some people can break our hearts in a million p i e c e s and still make us l o v e them with every broken p i e c e of it]

… -- . --- . -- …

Hort doesn’t really care much about Agatha.  
He doesn’t h a t e her, like Aric and some other boys do.  
He doesn’t l o v e her, like Tedros.  
He doesn’t a d o r e her, like the girls.  
But Hort respects Agatha, somehow, kind of, anyway. There’s something about her that simply implies loyalty and cleverness.   
[He never tells anyone, but he thinks she might have been a wonderful queen for Tedros]  
The only thing that Hort will never forgive Agatha for it’s for saving Sophie.  
[I want for Sophie to h u r t]

… -- . --- . -- …

Why couldn’t she just l o v e him back?  
He could be prince charming. He could be Tedros. Hell, he could be anything she wanted him to be.  
[He’s evil, but he could be good, even if just for her]  
[I want for Sophie to l o v e me]  
[Love me, love me until your heart bleeds all over you]  
[Love me until your soul is impregnated with my name]  
[Love me, fall apart in pain]  
[Please, h u r t just like I did]

 

VI. Agatha

[I wish]

[I’m h o m e, at last]  
Most days were fine.  
Sophie would come over, they walked, talked, hanged out in general. It was okay.  
Some days were not.  
On those, she couldn’t look at Sophie in the eyes and would make something up to try putting herself back together, because, Agatha, darling, no offence, but what in the world are you doing?  
[Agatha didn’t use to lie]  
[Now, her days involve an awful lot of lying to lots of different people, but mostly to herself]  
She would sneak out of the house, Reaper hot on her heels and sit by the lake, lighting up matches, just to throw them in the lake, eventually stroking the cat’s fur.  
It meows quietly, as if making the question that Agatha dreaded most.  
[“I’m fine” she answers, softly lying while scratching behind its ears]

… -- . --- . -- …

[“I’m h o m e at last”]  
There are nights when Callis wakes up and Agatha is groaning in her sleep. It’s a boy’s name.  
“Tedros” the girl repeats over and over again. Callis wakes her daughter up, and asks about it.  
“He’s no one, mother”  
[Lies, lies, lies]  
[Stop lying, Agatha]

… -- . --- . -- …

Agatha does not miss her prince.  
She was happy.  
She was h o m e.  
She was safe.  
She does not fear Sophie.  
Tedros does not mean anything to her.  
Home. That’s where she was.

… -- . --- . -- …

She should be happy.  
[Why isn’t she?]  
She’s back home in one piece, with Sophie, with her mother, her cat, her rags and everything she wanted.  
Home sweet home.  
[But now she knows there are much better places than home]  
This used to be enough. What happened?  
Have the roles reversed? Is she now the one daydreaming of a long lost prince?  
[If you don’t succeed, lie, lie, and lie again]

… -- . --- . -- …

There is no prince coming for her on any white horses.  
[All this truths hurt, but all this lies heal]  
H  
O  
M  
E

 

VII. Aric

[I wish]

[M o t h e r needs to pay]  
To Aric, women were a plague. Manipulative bitches with black ice for a heart, if there was any.  
[That sounds a lot like him actually, not that he’d ever admit it]  
[He’s one bitter bastard after all]

… -- . --- . -- …

[He sometimes wondered about his f a t h e r]  
[If it would take much to murder him, just like it would take very long to get rid of his m o t h e r]  
[Aric probably wouldn’t murder him, not because he had any affection for the man, of course]  
[He wouldn’t just because his m o t h e r wanted to]

… -- . --- . -- …

They were terrible.  
Sophie fucked up the whole land just because some prince didn’t want to take her to the ball.  
Agatha couldn’t even kiss the right person, so much for smart.  
Hester was a traitorous bitch.  
His m o t h e r.  
His mother left him in cave. All alone. In the woods. With no reason.  
[He was just a kid, damn it]  
[He once asked her if she regretted it]  
[She didn’t even bother to answer] 

… -- . --- . -- …

[Stop ignoring me]  
[Love me, hate me, bite my fucking face off, just do something, m o t h e r]

… -- . --- . -- …

In a cave.  
The heartless bitch didn’t even bother to say goodbye. To leave him a note. To leave him anything.  
[She had to pay]  
[And Aric would make sure it was a very high price]  
Mother would regret forgetting about him. He wasn’t one to be forgotten. Not again. Not ever again.  
… -- . --- . -- …

[Why didn’t you love me, mother? Why didn’t you hate me enough to get rid of me?]  
Why couldn’t she have had m e r c y to kill him in his sleep, let him go peacefully? Why must she be so selfish to keep him alive, just to i g n o r e him?  
Oh no, it was too late for explanations now.  
She doesn’t care? Nice, Aric doesn’t give a shit either.  
Just a bit everyday, very slowly, without any m e r c y.  
[Just like he did]

 

VIII. Beatrix

[I wish]

[I’m p e r f e c t]  
She was the most talented. The most intelligent. The kindest. The fairest of them all.  
[No, she wasn’t]  
[But then again, it didn’t really matter who was what anymore]

… -- . --- . -- …

This is the end of an e r a.  
Let it burn. The hours in vain. The stupid worries. The need to please men. Let it all burn. Let a new e r a be reborn from it’s ashes.  
No more p e r f e c t little wife.  
She was free. Free, free, free.   
[She thinks she will like this new e r a, that’s it, if it doesn’t tear them all apart first]  
The first thing she does, it’s say thanks. Her hair is heavy and useless, so she shaves it and burns it as a thanks.  
Thanks to Agatha, for showing her just how blind she has been about everything.  
Thanks to Sophie, for showing her just how free she could be.

… -- . --- . -- …

A world without princes, they say.  
[She kind of misses Chaddick, but he doesn’t belong in the new e r a]  
[He’s a boy]  
[He’s p e r f e c t for her]  
[And she’s so tired of perfect]

… -- . --- . -- …

War is about to break out, but she’s free, and Beatrix won’t let them take this from her. Oh, no, she spent way too long into the darkness, now it was finally her time to see the light.  
[I’m p e r f e c t]  
Ladies is time to awake. Fight for what’s yours.  
[Believe her, she will]

 

IX. Dot

[I wish]

[Pretty like an evergirl]  
The first thing Dot noticed about being an ever was that she was hungry. Dot was just so goddamn hungry all the time.  
It was hard.  
Hester and Anadil didn’t help either. They made fun of her when she was ugly and they were still making fun of her now that she was pretty.  
[Aren’t they her friends?]  
[They were a coven, for crying out loud]

… -- . --- . -- …

[She’s pretty]  
[And hungry, and lonely, and miserable]

… -- . --- . -- …

Where are her friends?  
Agatha would have understood. Hadn’t she been ugly too, once? She was good. She was actually the best person Dot knew.  
Sophie was mean, and Dot was probably better off without her, but she couldn’t help but miss her sometimes.  
Anadil was violent, but she had liked Dot.   
Hester used to be like her older sister, whom she looked up to.  
Now she was pretty and they were all gone.

… -- . --- . -- …

If this is how pretty people feel, Dot hates it.  
She didn’t really understand uglification class until now. She misses her friends. Her bed. Her coven. Her chocolate.  
[But hey, at least she’s pretty now]  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

“What we want, what we need, is all the same thing, yes?”

**Author's Note:**

> So, in case you don't get my references, I'm 100% Princess and The Frog trash.  
> Feel welcome to give me feedback!


End file.
